Strawberry Panic! Meets Soul Eater
by MyBl00dIsBlack
Summary: It all starts when Nagisa and her friends go on a trip and they meet very unusual people in a city called Death City they learn secrets. Soul Eater and Strawberry Panic NagisaXTamao MakaXCrona
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Nagisa's News**

Nagisa was tossing and turning in bead moaning. Tamao woke up to the noise of her room mates moaning."Nagisa chan is something wrong?" Nagisa sat up in her bed breathing hard.

"What! N-nothing's wrong."Nagisa said said."It was just a nightmare."Then looking around rubbing her eyes."What …(_Cough_)…time is it Tamao chan?"

"Oh, um… it's 6:02 am in the morning."Tamao yawned.

"Um… can I sleep with you please."Nagisa asked hopefully.

"Of course you can Nagisa chan, you don't have to ask." Tamao giggled.

"_Arigatō_ Tamao chan."Nagisa said as she crawled in bed with her, then resting her head on Tamao's shoulder."Good…(_Cough_)…night."

"_Hai,_ good night my Nagisa chan."Tamao whispered petting Nagisa's head as she slept._ I wish I could tell her how I feel about her, but I just know she doesn't feel the same about me._ Thinking about that made Tamao uncomfortable as she drifted off to sleep.

_8:23am in the morning/Friday_

Tamao woke up to find that Nagisa wasn't in the bed. _Hmm usually I'm the one that's up first in the morning._"Good morning Tamao chan."Nagisa said walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Morning Nagisa chan."Tamao said smiling and blushing at the same time."What woke you up so early this morning?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a hot shower to clear my mind."Nagisa said partly laughing rubbing the back of her head."Um, I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, I woke up on my own."Tamao said smiling."I'm so glad that it's Professional day for teachers so we get the day off today."

"Yeah, plus I'm going to my Grandma's house this weekend."Nagisa said cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah I forgot."Tamao said sadly.

"That reminds me T-…(_Cough_)…T_amao_ chan I asked Grandma if I can bring a friend or two."Nagisa announced.

"Really what did she say!"Tamao asked excitedly.

"She said I can bring as many friends I want so I'm inviting you, Chiyo chan, Yaya chan, Hikari san, and Tsubomi chan." Nagisa said cheerfully once again.

"That's great news Nagisa chan."Tamao said.

"What's great news?"A voice said behind them. Turning around they saw Hikari and Yaya entering the room.

"Oh, Nagisa chan said that you two, Chiyo chan, Tsubomi chan, and I can go with her on her trip to her grandmother's house for the weekend."Tamao said finally taking in a breath.

"Really is that true Nagisa chan?"Yaya asked.

"Yeah its true, now that you two know we need to see if Chiyo chan, and Tsubomi chan wants to go."Nagisa said smiling.

"Ok then let's go find them."Hikari said cheerfully.

"First Nagisa chan and I need to get dressed."Tamao said. After ten minutes Nagisa and Tamao were dressed and ready to go as they walked out door they ran in Tsubomi.

"That was fast."Nagisa laughed.

"What's fast?"Tsubomi asked impatiently.

"We were just looking for you."Hikari said.

"Really, you were?"Tsubomi asked blushing rapidly.

"Yeah Nagisa wants to know if you want to go on a trip with us this weekend."Hikari said.

"Oh, um… uh y-yeah I would love to come."Tsubomi said.

"Great, now all we have to do is to find Chiyo chan to see if she wants to come on the trip too."Nagisa said smiling."If she comes that would be the hole gang going on the trip."

"Ok lets go find her."Yaya said. Walking outside they went down to the lake to see if Chiyo was there and to their luck she was at the lake.

"Hi Chiyo chan what are you doing?"Nagisa asked. Chiyo stood up smiled.

"I'm just dipping my feet in the lake."Chiyo said."Um… is there something you need Nagisa sama?"

"I was just want you to know that you're invited to come with me to my grandma's house tomorrow for the weekend."Nagisa said.

"Really, you want me to come, Nagisa Sama?"Chiyo asked.

"_Hai_." Nagisa said.

"Alright I'll come."Chiyo said."Arigatō, Nagisa Sama." Everyone was glad they would spend their weekend together.

"Ok then let's all start packing for the weekend."Tamao said happily for she would spend her weekend with Nagisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Boondox:"This is my first Strawberry Panic Fanfiction plus it's the first anime i've seen."<strong>

**Jester Jizm:"Yo Bro its not your first fanfiction though so yeah i know nothing about the show so you're on your own.**

**Boondox:"Asswhipe."  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Trip Begins**

Nagisa was happy about the fact that her friends could come with her to her grandmother's house for the four day weekend. Grabbing the clothing that she needed her school summer uniform that she would change into when they have to go back home her mother lived in a city called Death City it would be the first time she would see her grandmother's house and the city."Nagisa chan is something wrong you seemed dazed."Tamao said looking at Nagisa with her worried look that she would often give to her.

"I'm just wondering why my grandmother lives in a city called Death City."Nagisa answered looking up at the ceiling.

"What, Death City?"Tamao said curiously."Where is that Nagisa chan?"

"In the Nevada desert in America."Nagisa said

"Oh so we're going to fly to America I always wanted to go there!"Tamao said happily clapping her hands together.

"Did someone say desert?"Yaya said walking Tamao and Nagisa's bedroom with her luggage in her hands.

"Yeah Nagisa's grandmother lives in the Nevada desert in America so we get to fly there."Tamao said smiling.

"That's amazing Nagisa I had no idea that you had family members in America of all places."Hikari said standing behind Yaya with Chiyo and Tsubomi.

"Oh, that nothing special plus she's a teacher at an academy called The DWMA."Nagisa said partly laughing rubbing the back of her head embarrassed.

"You might not think so but, that is amazing to us."Chiyo said.

"_Arigatō,_ Chiyo chan."Nagisa said."I'll be back I'm going to go grab something to eat before we leave for our flight to Nevada."Nagisa got up from her bed walking passed Yaya and Chiyo walking down the stairs to the cafeteria then running into someone falling down on the ground."Eh, ow… I-I'm so sorry I-I didn't see you…"Nagisa was stopped in to the middle of her sentence to see that the person that she ran into was Shizuma."Shizuma sama!"

"It's ok here let me help you up."Shizuma said standing over Nagisa holding out her hand."

"_Arigatō,_ Shizuma sama."Nagisa said taking Shizuma's hand pulling her up. Shizuma realized that Nagisa was wearing a white t shirt and a white skirt instead of her school summer uniform."Are you going some were Nagisa chan?"

"_Hai_."Nagisa answered."Tamao chan, Yaya chan, Tsubomi chan, and Hikari chan, and Chiyo chan are coming with me to America to visit my grandmother in Nevada."  
>"Hmm sound like fun."Shizuma said looking down out the window.<p>

"Shizuma sama I'll bring you something back from America as a souvenir ok."Nagisa said proudly.

"That sounds nice _Arigatō ,_Nagisa chan."Shizuma said. Then Nagisa threw her arms around Shizuma waist holding her close.

"I'll miss you Shizuma sama."Nagisa said embracing Shizuma with her hug.

"I'll miss you to Nagisa chan." Shizuma said holding Nagisa close to her as well smiling.

"I'll miss you to Nagisa chan." Shizuma said holding Nagisa close to her as well smiling." _Arigatō." _Nagisa watched Shizuma walk away with a warm feeling in her from the moment she saw Shizuma smile which made her day feel special. Nagisa got back to her room with a smile on her face.

"Hey Nagisa chan that was fast you must've been hungry."Yaya joked. When Nagisa had realized that she didn't eat she looked up with the smile on her face.

"Oh, I didn't eat I guess I wasn't hungry so are all of you ready to go to the airport."Nagisa said.

"Yeah lets go."Tamao said excitedly

* * *

><p>As they got out of the taxi and got on the plane Tamao sat in the seat next to Nagisa who was writing on paper while listening to her IPod touch. Tamao leaned over to see what she was writing:<p>

**"All Around Me"**

My hands are searching for you  
>My arms are outstretched towards you<p>

"What are you writing Nagisa chan?" Tamao said curiously. Nagisa looked up taking out her head phones out of her ears.

"Oh um, this is nothing I just write some things down to express my feelings sometimes really it's nothing."Nagisa said putting the piece of paper away in her notebook and placing it in her satchel then pulling another piece of paper to use.

"Well Nagisa chan I liked it." Tamao said smiling at Nagisa.

"_Arigatō, _Tamao chan."Nagisa said smiling back at Tamao. Then a few minute later Nagisa's cell phones started to ring."Hello, hi Grandma."

"_Hello, my little cherry blossom I'm just calling to let you know that I got your stuff from your parent's house and moved it in the room you and your friends are staying at I got your music, clothes, guitar, drums, and pictures moved in."_

"_Arigatō, _Grandma."Nagisa responded to her Grandmother's news.

"_You're welcome Nagisa."_Her grandmother said.

"So, how are you doing coming out of retirement and working at that academy again?"Nagisa asked.

"_I'm doing great I think you would like one of my students she is a very smart girl her name is Maka Albarn she is the best student in my class."_Nagisagrandmother said.

* * *

><p><strong>Boondox:"Another chapter done finaly."<strong>

**JesterJizm:"Yep I just watched a few episodes and i don't get the idea of the show."**

**Boondox:"You know why you started from episode 11 then 4 then 23 you little whiny little shit."**

**JesterJizm:"Oh."**

**Boondox:"Dumb Fuck."  
><strong>


End file.
